


Just Another Useless Birthday. Or is it?

by orphan_account



Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nicknames, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What do you mean,you don't celebrate your birthday?""I don't celebrate my birthday!""Why not?!""Cuz I don't wanna!"------OR: Tony acts like he dosen't care about his birthday. Steve wants to celebrate his boyfriend's birthday so he throws a party for his boyfriend . Peter likes suprises. The rest are in for the fun. And Wade breaks the fourth fuckin wall.*written for Tony Stark's birthday*
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Just Another Useless Birthday. Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> So, im sorry for being inactive lately. A lot of stuff has been happening so yeah. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> HAPPY BDAY TONY STARK!  
> 
> 
> NO AGE OF ULTRON,INFINITY WAR NOR ENDGAME**

It was a regular day in the Avengers' Compound. Steve was out jogging with Bucky,-at 5am might I add-, Clint was sleeping on the couch from falling asleep while watching a movie, Natasha was sharpening her knives, Wanda was cooking with Vision, Bruce was in his lab, Thor was in Asgard, Peter and Wade were cuddling in Peter's room, and Tony was doing his usual coffee routine.

After jogging, the supersoilders returned to: A bored Tony with his umpteenth coffee cup, a still sleepy Clint, a smug Natasha, a cheerful Wanda, a red Peter, a blushing Wade, an unamused Sam, and a still asleep buy kinda awake Rhodey. The rest were either away or somewhere in the compound.

"Um, Hello?"Bucky waved.

A simultaneous wave of hellos were heard.

"What's with the tension?" He asked.

"Well,Peter-" Clint got cut off by the boy in question.

"He, Aunt Nat, Uncle Sam and Uncle Rhodey said that Wade was their favorite nephew! Only Aunt Wanda ever likes me." Peter said exaggerating.

"It aint my fault im the favorite!" Wade protested.

"Mhm. What else?" Steve asked.

"Stark says his birthday isn't important and we should ignore it." Clint and Natasha said at the same time.

Steve then looked --more like stared-- at Tony. He was drinking coffee with his StarkPad in hand.

"WHAT!?"Yelled the captain.

"He doesn't want to celebrate his birthday. Period." This time Rhodey replied.

"Why?"

"Said he didn't have one as a child. So he doesn't see the point of it now."

The captain was fighting the tears in his eyes. But before he could say anything, FRIDAY interrupted.

"Mister Stark, you are needed at Stark Tower for a conference meeting with Ms.Potts."

"Ok. I'll be back in a few hours guys. Love you Stevie." He Saud then kissed Steve's cheek.

Once he left, Steve got an idea.

"WE ARE THROWIN HIM A FUCKING PARTY!" Steve yelled.

Everyone looked up hearing Steve curse.

"Pops, first, Language. Second, lets fucking do it." Peter stood up.

"I can help!" Every avenger Said.

AKA:  
Clint  
Nat  
Wade  
Bruce  
Rhodey  
Bucky  
Wanda  
Vision  
Sam  
Thor  
Bruce  
Loki  
T'challa  
Shuri  
Fury

"When did you guys get here?" Steve pointed to Bruce, Thor, Vis, Loki, Shuri, T'challa and Fury.

"I was here the whole time." Everyone replied.

Bucky chuckled and Steve coughed.

"Well, lets do it, Bitches!" Shuri and Peter yelled.

'Boss Bitch' by Doja Cat came on.

After that jam, everyone was assigned a role in the party.

Steve was assigned as a distraction.  
Bucky, Rhodey, Clint and Bruce were decorations.  
Wanda and Vision were on cake baking duty.  
Shuri, Peter and Wade were food making (buying on Wade's part).  
Nat,Thor and Loki were games and music.  
And T'challa and Fury supervise.

I know. Wonder now Steve's gonna distract Tony,..  
Wade:Lorie!  
Me:Sorry!---

Everyone had presents for Tony already.

Then when he came home later, they were almost done. So Steve distracted him. 

"By distracted, you mean, had sex with?" Wade asked.

Peter then kicked Wade in his private part.

"Baby Boy!" He mocked hurt.

"What?"

"I was informing the readers what their doing!" He Said.

"How do you-"

Moans and groans were heard bit mostly from Steve.

Wade sent Peter a knowing look.

The rest acted as it it was the usual. Which technically was. 

When they were done, they sent the signal to Steve by banging sticks together.

When everyone his, the couple went inside to a dark common room.

Then everyone shouted

"SUPRISE!"

He looked at everyone then Steve with Tears in his eyes. Even Pepper was There. 

"You guys! Thank you so much!"

"Wow, the genius, billionare, ex-playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark? Wow. Who knew he could be this sappy." Natasha smugly said.

He chuckled then wiped his teary eyes

"Lets get this fucking show on the road!"

Steve was too happy to scold him.

One cake, song, a light show ( courtesty of Loki and Thor) 10 spin the bottle games, 9 rounds of truth or dare, and never have I ever later, it was gift time!

He recived some cool glasses and baby stuff from Peter, 

a red and gold knife and some more baby stuff -like the whole package(diapers,onesies,bottles,milk,pacifiers,toys,etc)-from Natsha,

a new kit for his supplies from Bucky, 

Asguardian mead from Thor and Loki, 

Wakandan chocolate and Fruit from Shuri and T'challa, 

a cleaned lab -more like picture- from Bruce (cause he was to lazy to clean it), 

some red and gold converse from Rhodey, 

super sweet cupcakes from Vision and Wanda, 

some Iron Man goggles from Sam, 

katanas from Wade, 

a Captain America onesie from Clint,

no meetings and confrences from Pepper, 

and a week off of SHIELD work from Fury.

He and Steve got matching sets. Iron Man for Steve and Cap for Tony. He blushed when he saw.

He was confused with the first 2 gifts.

Then all eyes went to Steve.

When he gave his present, he covered his mouth then sobbed.

Inside was a positive pregnancy test, #1 irondad cup and, ultrasound pictures.

Everyone looked to Steve. He had tears in his eyes but he was smiling so much, his cheeks hurt.

"I will FUCKING kill you Rogers, if this is fake." He said eyes watering. 

"Its real."

Tony ran to Steve and kissed him hard on the lips.

Everyone celebrated around them.

The couple got so many congratulations.

And at the end of the party, Steve and Tony had rough sex--

"Called it."

"WADE WILSON!"

"Sorry, Baby Boy!"


End file.
